Don't Be A Stranger
by Haythamshadow
Summary: (Stranger X You. please review and criticize.It might turn lemon later who knows. probably not.) It was Going to be another boring boiling hot day filled with the same annoying clucks and whines...or was it?


(i do not own Strangers Wrath, its characters nor you. oh and please let me know if i'm writing Strangers character ok. i mean i know he doesn't say much in the game but i like to think in his head at least he's very talkative, if not well then this is going to hard to write .)

Don't Be A Stranger

Intro

It was going to be another boiling hot day in your town of Buzzarton where clouds never seemed to venture. You had left your country hoping to be able to find work in the ever expanding Western Mudos. The job you had gotten left much to be desired.

You were currently working at a bar named "The Dust Bowl". You discovered it was actually pretty hard to find work, so the second that irritating Clakker said you were hired, you stayed put. You hadn't been working at the bar too long,it had only been a month since you had been hired, it wasn't too bad a job either, the pay and the tips were good (you had your looks to thank for that) the only downside was the lack of diversity in your customers...then he walked in.

DAMSEL

"gods all these Clakkerz look the same.." you grumbled to yourself while standing behind the bar watching as the regulars started waddling in for their liquid breakfast. Tired once again of the same old feathers, beaks, and whiny voices.

'maybe i should go visit doc and see if he can't give me something to get me high... at least something that will get me out of my mind enough to make these Clakkerz seem more appealing.' you thought to yourself.

Then he swaggered into the bar that morning and your attention was on him instantly. You were so surprised to see him there looking so different from everyone else, you couldn't take your eyes off him, immediately noticing he was no tenderfoot.

His leather hat atop his head showing signs that he'd definitely been in some shootouts, his dusty brown poncho worn like armor proving that he'd been on the road for a long time now, down to his giant leather boots, he was truly an impressive sight. He looked like he could kill a man with one kick especially with the steel on the tip of his boots. You certainly wouldn't want to get on his bad side, not with that crossbow on his arm.

You were pulled out of your admiration for him when he sat down at the end of the bar, waiting for someone to come give him a drink. You walked over to him feeling a bit of nervousness in the pit of your stomach, both because his appearance intrigued you and also because he frightened you, just a bit. You took a deep breath.

"What can i get you cowboy?" you asked with a smile on your face, leaning against the bar feeling a sudden burst of boldness.

He hummed in response to your comment slightly amused. He looked up at you from under his leather hat with piercing green eyes sending chills down your spine, whatever boldness you had managed to scrape up slowly fading away. It was incredibly hard to keep a smirk on your face in his presence.

The stranger looked to you with a straight face and said "I'll take a Red Eye miss. If ya don't mind"

His voice was deep and monotonous, slow and tired. His rough voice strangely alluring to you. You gave him a quick nod and said "comin' right up then" finding a smile on your face once again. Pushing yourself off the bar and walking away to get the enticing stranger his drink, you didn't notice the way his eyes lingered on you as you moved away.

STRANGER

As soon as i walked in and saw her standin' at the bar i knew i had chosen the right saloon. I made sure not to keep my eyes on her for too long, wouldn't want a slap from a filly this early in the mornin'. I normally don't drink before i go after a bounty but after the news i got from that quack doctor, nothin' sounded better than a glass of the strongest whiskey i could find. I felt her starin' at me from the other end of the bar. Could be because i took the ankle express into town, i'm sure i looked like i had a paint job of dust and grime. I'm sure i looked far from appealing.

Finally she came over to me, and the way she called me cowboy had me grinnin' like a fool underneath my hat, but my smile faded. I'm sure if she knew what i really was she wouldn't have been so friendly. I looked up into her eyes and for a second... i forgot what i was there for. Suddenly remembering, i gave her the short answer to her question.

"I'll take a Red Eye miss. If ya don't mind" she stared at me then nodded.

"comin' right up then." she said, with that sweet smile on her face.


End file.
